Kitchen
The Kitchen is where cooks prepare food with ingredients for prisoners. Ingredients arrive in a delivery truck and then are transferred from the deliveries to the fridges by the cooks. Four hours before it is time to eat, cooks will start cooking using cookers. Prepared food is then placed on Serving Tables in a Canteen. In the Kitchen, cooks also wash dirty food trays in the sink. Prisoners can also steal knives, forks, and spoons from the kitchen. Prisoners can only work here if they have completed the Kitchen Safety and Hygiene Program which is taught by a cook in the kitchen. This cook will not prepare any food while teaching. Requirements *Indoors *Fridge must be connected directly to an electrical cable. *Cooker must be connected directly to an electrical cable. *Sink must be connected directly to a water supply by a small or large pipe. *A Cook By the numbers In the Kitchen * Each fridge can hold up to 20 each of two varieties of ingredients. * Each cooker can cook up to 10 each of two varieties of ingredients. In the Canteen * Each serving table can hold up to 80 cooked food in four stacks. * Each table can accommodate 2 benches. * Each bench can seat 4 prisoners. * Each prisoner will need a place to sit and eat. Kitchen efficiency The number of cooks depends on distances to deliveries, staff room, serving tables, and between fridge and cookers. The number of cooks needed can be reduced if you have all of; prison labor assigned to the kitchen, prisoners who have completed the kitchen safety and hygiene program, and work regime in the hours immediately preceding eat time. Without any help from prisoners you will need a cook for each cooker. The variety of the food (none, low, medium, large) does not increase the portion size, but it does increase inefficiency slightly. While figuring out your kitchen it may be easier to set your meal variety to low and quantity to medium and make sure you can feed all of your prisoners twice a day. Adding variety and quantity will better satiate your prisoners and may gave them the well fed status effect. Larger prisons may benefit from having a couple of extra cooks due to the long run times to the delivery area for more supplies. Tips and Tricks *With Medium Meal Quantity, 1 cooker is capable of providing food for 20 prisoners. On low 1 cooker will provide enough for 40 prisoners. On high 1 cooker will provide for 13.33 prisoners. *Each Serving Table can hold 80 servings, but only 40 trays. So you need 1 Serving table for 40 prisoners on low and medium quality or 1 for 26 prisoners on high quality. *A Kitchen can be placed outside of the area where prisoners are allowed or marked as staff only in the deployment overlay. This will greatly reduce the chance of prisoners stealing something. This will of course prevent prisoners from working or receiving instruction in the kitchen. *Cooks will start cooking four hours prior to eating time. With this in mind, prisoners can help cook with prison labour if work is scheduled on the four hours need to prepare food. If you do this, it is recommended to have metal detectors directly out of the kitchen's exit, since prisoners can easily steal forks, spoons, and even knives from the kitchen. You can also schedule work after the meal and prisoners will collect trays and wash then in the sink. *Cookers, fridges and sinks are non-solid so cooks can walk through them. This property can be used to maximize efficiency by placing the objects directly adjacent and in front of each other, with no gaps on the floor. * Contraband can be smuggled in food deliveries. As the deliveries get transported from the deliveries area to your kitchen it is beneficial to funnel them through a metal detector and past a dog, thus catching all metal and smelly contraband. Category:Rooms Category:Indoors Category:Jobs Rooms